


Forgiveness

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [471]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Estrangement, Gen, Injury, Post S2, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: He hasn't seen Matt in months.





	Forgiveness

Foggy, with his new job and his new salary, could move out of his step-above-shithole apartment. But he doesn’t.

He could drink places beside Josie’s, and he does with co-workers and clients, but on his own, when it’s his choice, he still chooses the place where the service is awful and the water isn’t safe to drink.

He buys new clothes and he gets his hair cut by a lady who charges forty dollars a pop for the privilege now. His fridge is never dangerously empty like it was so many days at Nelson and Murdock, and he replaced the ratty old couch he and Matt bought off some guy for thirty bucks when they were twenty-three.

Other than that, his life stays the same. Just emptier.

He sees Karen sometimes, but she has a job just as demanding as his. They cross, they go their separate ways again. It’s that easy.

So he lets himself into the same old apartment one night, with the lock that still sticks, and expects the same old. Beer in the fridge, slightly more comfortable couch, some TV and then bed.

Matt’s standing at his window.

“Jesus Christ,” Foggy says, dropping his briefcase. He manages to remember to close the door, but that’s about as far as his brain power extends.

Matt turns to him, quirking that smile that shouldn’t still be so familiar. “It’s okay,” he says. “It’s not my blood.”

“Did you…”

“Kill anyone?” Matt finishes. “No, Foggy.”

Foggy’s no medical expert, but it looks a hell of a lot like someone bled out on Matt tonight.

“You hurt?” He asks, moving through his own apartment on auto-pilot.

“No,” Matt says. Which probably means yes. Foggy’s still moving towards the first aid kit when he remembers that that’s not his job anymore. If Matt’s not going to ask for help, then Foggy’s not going to fix it.

“Where the hell have you been?” Foggy asks. “We haven’t seen you in months, you know.”

“You know where I’ve been,” Matt says.

“You couldn’t have stopped in? Not even to Josie’s? Not even by the office? Nothing?”

Matt sighs. “I let you down. How am I supposed to forgive myself for that?”

“Start by asking for our forgiveness,” Foggy says, sharper then he intended but nothing he doesn’t mean.

Matt sighs. “This was a mistake. Coming here. I…I was looking for something that I shouldn’t be.”

He’s looking for what they had, Foggy thinks, all those days and nights where they were there for each other, through thick or thin.

“I should go.”

“Sleep on the couch,” Foggy says. His voice sounds distant, but this one he does mean. “Take a shower. Don’t leave like this. And tomorrow, maybe we’ll talk.”

“You mean it,” Matt says. It’s not a question.

Foggy confirms anyways. “I mean it. Now, go clean up. You’re not touching my new couch until you’re clean.”

Matt doesn’t smile, but he does go towards the bathroom, and that’s almost good enough.


End file.
